In Between
by tiffyhatake
Summary: ArashiKyuubi. A short story explaining the truth behind Arashi's death and Kyuubi's sealing, aswell as why it was the way it was in the first place. Very sad but please read.


Hidden Identity

A/N wow an author's note- I don't usually do this. I'm just warning you that this is my first song Fic and I think the song _(by Linken Park)_ is very appropriate and I thank you _Misery Writer_ (on you tube) cause I discovered this song because of one of your videos anyways that's it. Please comment and check out some of my other Fics. -TiffyHatake

In between

**"In Between"**

Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between

Let me apologize to begin with  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed  
And somehow I got caught up in between

_Chorus_  
Between my pride and my promise  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

And things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
The only thing that's worse than one is none  
_End Chorus_

_**The new ones see him as the great Yondaime the greatest ninja, the one who sacrificed himself all for his village. A few of the older ninjas see him as a traitor and I'll admit that there have been times when I thought of him as a traitor myself. When I first discovered his dirty secret I was furious, how could a man that swore his life to protect the village do something like this? **_

_**I wanted that other man gone! I wanted to have them both killed! I've never been so ashamed to say those words in my entire life. Then I didn't realize how torn apart Arashi actually was over this. To love a demon, to actually truly with all your heart love a demon…then to know that, that demon loves you. Then you have his other duty the village. He promised himself to this village when he was alone he fell in love when he had some many people that adored him but still not a single one that truly loved him. **_

_**Not a single villager and maybe three of four ninjas that knew him for Arashi. I don't believe he ever fooled himself with believing that he was loved. It wasn't until that demon came along that he knew love. You must understand that Arashi was not only the great Yondaime but he was in fact Arashi the man, the human man. I believe more than anything else in this entire world that the man Arashi was the one that saved us that day. **_

_**As I'm sure you're well aware of the love between demons and humans is strictly and utterly forbidden. The fear that the demon will become upset with the human and take revenge on the town is ever present. Still your father took that risk. **_

_**Besides the heart does not listen to the brain. Neither of the species can help who they fall in love with. It was only by a cruel turn of fate that they were placed together when this land forbade their relationship. **_

_**They sacrificed themselves that day for each other. Arashi didn't do what he did for the village, he didn't commit that act of love for the village but for his mate and his lover and the only man that ever saw him as who he really was. **_

_**Dear Naruto your father was Arashi, the Fourth Hokage, your 'mother' was Kyuubi, the fox demon that destroyed this village the day of your birth. **_

_**You see when you were born the villagers went out to destroy you and your 'mother'. Kyuubi obeying his instincts fought for his child and his life. The villagers knew of your parents love but they enticed the demon to destroy the village and once Kyuubi's beast was unleashed they called for the Hokage. **_

_**Now your father was put between a rock and a hard space as the old saying goes. He was in between his love and his duty. So he chose both. He saved Kyuubi by sacrificing himself and sealing himself. Also this way the village would no longer be damaged and then the rest, the rest is history. **_

_**Sarutobi, the Third Hokage**_

Naruto stared at the scroll in his hand. He was clutching at it and crying. 'Kyuubi…Kyuubi is this true?!' Naruto screamed through their mental link.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kyuubi had turned into a very attractive humanoid. Long red locks flowing down his back and blocking his face. Kyuubi was on his knees in his slimy cage. This was completely different from the fearsome demon. Naruto's….Naruto's mother was crying. "I'm sorry, I loved him, Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"I'm not sure." Tsunade sighed she expected as much. "I'll be fine." Naruto gave a brave smile.

"Are you still sure you want to be Hokage." Asked Tsunade. She just knew that if he said yes she would have hit him so hard.

"No, baa-chan, I don't think I want to." Sasuke stared at his best friend and lover.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I've always knew that this village hated me. But now this changes everything. This village killed my father. They hate my mother as well as me and I don't care what the village thinks of myself but you don't mess with the people I love." Naruto felt a surge of rage wash over him. The fifteen year old turned sharply and walked out of the room. Sasuke followed him slightly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"Run away with me Sasuke." Sasuke looked shocked.

"What?"

"Lets leave." Naruto had a determined look on his face. "We wouldn't have to hide our relationship then it could just be the two of us. We wouldn't have to live in constant fear that someone would catch us and kill us for being gay. This way neither of us would be killed on a mission, we could find a village where no one knows us and live there." Sasuke stared then let one of his rare _'just for Naruto'_ smiles cross his face.

"I'll go pack." He whispered quickly kissing his lover and running off to get his things. The two left that night and no one from the leaf village ever saw them again….except for Iruka and Kakashi….but they'd never tell.

(_Flash back)_

_I stared out a window seeing the giant smoke cloud cover the sky in a gloomy gray. I had decided what I needed to do. Oh Kyuubi please forgive me. Maybe this was the cowards escape. _

"_Shouldn't you be out there? This is partially your fault." I smiled bitterly at the window. Ah good old Sarutobi he was like all the others. _

"_I'm going to die tonight." I said casually like I wasn't about to kill myself. He didn't reply "Will you follow throw with my last request? My son will be born tonight. His name is Naruto. One day tell him who I am, who his mother is. He has a family. Let him know that." I turned and stared the old man straight in the eye. Sarutobi only nodded. _

"_He will know." _

"_Thank you, oh and remember this I regret nothing. I love him, I love this son. I've been forced in between my duty and my loved ones. If I could have gone back and saw this coming…I don't think I would have picked this duty." At that the Fourth Hokage poofed out of the room. Two hours later he was dead. _

_Fin_


End file.
